


you are my candy girl

by seaunicorn



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Homophobia, Light Angst, fluff and angst and a little spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: In her process of logging all her candy, Alyssa had counted seven Milky Ways and added them to one pile together, but glancing at it now, there were only six. There was no way she had counted wrong, because she triple-checked all her math before writing it down.There was only one explanation. Someone had stolen one of her precious Milky Ways.Emma, Alyssa, and Halloween through the years.





	you are my candy girl

Alyssa Greene was nine years old when she first solved the mystery of the missing Milky Way. Her mother had always been a little over protective, so she was excited to finally be going trick-or-treating with her friends. The trick-or-treating itself was fun, as usual, but Alyssa’s favorite part always came after.

The four of them arrived back at Kaylee’s house around eight o’clock, dumped all their candy on the floor, and admired their haul. Instead of immediately going for her favorite candies, though, Alyssa grabbed a notebook and a pencil and began her painstaking process of counting how much of each candy she received, logging every single piece on a chart.

She did this every year while her mother watched in amusement. Shelby laughed at her, but Alyssa paid no mind as she counted out each individual Snickers, Kit Kat, bags of Skittles, and everything else she had gotten. It took a while, while her friends chatted on without her, but finally she had finished. She had one hundred and thirty six pieces of candy.

When she had finally finished, Alyssa decided to reward herself with a few pieces of candy, so she reached out for a Milky Way, but something looked… off.

In her process of logging all her candy, Alyssa had counted seven Milky Ways and added them to one pile together, but glancing at it now, there were only six. There was no way she had counted wrong, because she triple-checked all her math before writing it down.

There was only one explanation. Someone had stolen one of her precious Milky Ways.

Alyssa glared across the room at her friends. “Who did it?” she asked.

She glanced at Kaylee, who was dressed as a princess tonight. Kaylee was usually more fond of the fruity, hard candies, such as Lemonheads and Nerds. 

“Who did what?” Kaylee’s expression was blank, as if she had no idea what Alyssa was talking about. And she wasn’t that good of an actor, so she probably didn’t have a clue what Alyssa was talking about.

Next, Alyssa turned her gaze toward zombie Shelby. Shelby’s affinity was more for the sour, chewy candy. Sour Patch Kids, gummy worms, and sour skittles were some of her favorites. She wasn’t even listening to Alyssa, absently biting off the heads of her Sour Patch Kids, trying to peek into the other room where her brother was watching scary movies with his friends. Alas, it seemed unlikely that Shelby was the culprit.

Finally, Alyssa glared in Emma Nolan’s direction. Emma, looking so innocent in her vampire costume. Now, Emma was more of a wild card because Alyssa didn’t actually know her very well. She was more Kaylee’s friend, and this was one of the first times they had hung out outside of school. Alyssa wasn’t familiar with her candy preferences, but the brown chocolate remnants on the corner of her mouth was quite the red flag.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at her. “Emma,” she said calmly. “Did you take my chocolate?”

Emma’s eyes were wide as she stifled a giggle and quickly shook her head.

She was an even worse actor than Kaylee. Alyssa hardened her glare, trying to look more intimidating. Well, as intimidating as she could while dressed as an angel (the costume had been her mother’s idea, of course). Her glare seemed to work, because eventually Emma’s shoulders slumped and the laughter bubbled up in her chest. She unclenched one of her hands to reveal the empty Milky Way wrapper that she had concealed.

“I just wanted to see if you would notice,” she confessed.

“Of  _ course _ I noticed!” Alyssa defended. “My system is flawless.”

“It’s impressive, that’s for sure,” Emma agreed. “Tell you what, you can have any one of my candies that you want.” She slid her basket shaped like a jack-o-lantern across the floor to Alyssa.

Alyssa eyed the candy in her bucket carefully. “Any of them?” she asked.

Emma nodded encouragingly.

Alyssa hesitated and reached her hand into the bucket. She watched Emma’s reaction as she pulled out the one King Sized Hershey’s bar and added it to her own pile.

Emma’s grin fell, but only a little before she perked right back up again. “I guess I deserved that,” she said with a quiet laugh.

Alyssa smiled. She unwrapped the candy bar, and then split it in half, offering the other half to Emma. “Here.”

Emma’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?” she asked. “You don’t have to. I took your candy, you take mine. Fair is fair.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” She wiggled the piece of chocolate, tempting Emma to take it from her. “Besides, it’s more fun to share.”

Emma muttered her thanks as she grinned at Alyssa, happily accepting the chocolate.

* * *

Emma Nolan was sixteen years old when she decided that she hates Halloween.

Being the only out lesbian at school had painted a bit of a target on her back, but the bullying had at least died down a bit since the beginning of the school year. Despite that, Emma decided that she was not going to dress up for Halloween at school this year so she could hopefully float by under the radar with no incident.

She never expected a group of people at school to plan and dress up as the scariest thing they could think of: a lesbian.

A bunch of the guys wore flannels that looked like they were plucked directly from Emma’s closet, fake glasses that were oddly similar to her own, and some even had the nerve to wear name tags that said, “Hello, my name is: Emma Nolan”.

People would also pretend to be scared whenever Emma walked by them, as if she were some monster in a haunted house. Emma wasn’t sure which one was more embarrassing, but they both sucked. It felt like the entire school was in on some fun little prank at her expense.

Well, almost the whole school.

Alyssa Greene gave her a sad smile from across the room during chemistry and it made Emma’s heart flutter in her chest. One beautiful moment in a day full of shit. Maybe that would be enough to get her through to the weekend.

After school, as Emma went to her locker to grab the books she needed for her homework, she felt a presence behind her. Tentatively, Emma shut her locker and turned around, finding herself face to face with three senior boys who had all been a part of the lesbian costume plan. Emma gulped.

“Nice costume, Nolan,” one of them said.

“What a coincidence,” called another one. “All of us are dressed up as the same thing.”

Emma shrugged. “I couldn’t even tell you guys were wearing costumes. I guess I just pull it off a lot better.”

One of them stepped forward and punched the locker next to her head. There wasn’t much force behind it; it was more an intimidation tactic than anything, but Emma flinched regardless, turning her head away from the blow.

“You know, I just thought of something that would make your costume a lot more convincing,” he said with a glare.

“What, your girlfriend on my arm?” Emma quipped.

Emma really needed to remember to keep her mouth shut when people were threatening her. She was caught off-guard as the guy’s fist slammed into her face, just under her eye. She winced in pain and tears sprung to her eyes, but she held them back. Emma wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt.

“A couple of bruises.”

She was able to duck out of the way of the next punch that was thrown and grinned in satisfaction when the guy cried out as his knuckles slammed against metal. Emma tried to quickly slip between them and free herself, but one of them pushed her back against the lockers.

“You’re gonna pay for that.”

_ “What is going on here?” _

Principal Hawkins’ voice was probably the only thing that would have made these goons back off, and to Emma it was a godsend. The guys immediately stepped back.

“We were just having a friendly conversation,” one of them said. “Right, Nolan?”

Emma met Principal Hawkins’ eyes, then glanced over to the boy’s steeled glare. She cleared her throat. “Right,” she muttered. “Just a friendly conversation.” She didn’t even have to look back at Hawkins to know that he didn’t believe her.

With the situation de-escalated at least, while Principal Hawkins scolded the boys, Emma was easily able to slip out before either party even realized she was gone.

By the time Emma got home from school, the spot under her eye where she had been punched was already turning purple, so there was no hiding it from her grandma.

“I’m  _ fine,  _ gran,” Emma grumbled as Betsy sat her down on the kitchen counter and immediately went to the freezer.

“You’re clearly not.” She came back a moment later with a bag of frozen corn. “Here, hold this to it.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you want me to go to your school and give those boys a piece of my mind? Because I will.”

Emma rolled her eyes and fought off a smile. “That’s the opposite of what I want,” she said. “As much as I appreciate that you would do that for me, I just don’t want anymore attention.”

“Emma, this is the third time this month  _ that I know about _ ,” Betsy sighed as she leaned against the counter next to Emma. She placed a hand on her knee and gave a gentle squeeze. “God knows how many other times something like this has happened that you’re not telling me. There’s got to be something I can do.”

Emma just shrugged. “Wait for it to blow over, I guess.”

Betsy’s eyes were sad as she looked at her granddaughter. She brushed some of the hair out of Emma’s face, then pulled her into a side hug. “I love you so much. You know that, right?”

That was what finally brought the tears to Emma’s eyes. “I know, gran. I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a moment, until the doorbell rang.

_ “TRICK OR TREAT!” _

Betsy placed a quick kiss on Emma’s forehead. “I’ll go get the candy. Do you want to put on a movie?”

Emma nodded as she left.

Their night progressed with Emma, comfortable in pajamas, watching corny, old horror movies in the living room while Betsy got up to give out candy whenever the doorbell rang. They munched on pizza and popcorn and some of Betsy’s homemade apple cider that she liked to make for all of the autumn months.

At first, trick-or-treaters only showed up at their door every ten minutes or so, so it was easy enough for Betsy to go back and forth from the living room to the front door, but once it got dark out, the visitors became more frequent.

Just as Betsy was sitting back down on the couch, and Emma was waiting to press play on  _ Night of the Living Dead _ , the doorbell rang again. “Damn it,” she grumbled, picking herself back up.

“Do you want to sit on the porch?” Emma suggested. “It might be easier. I’ll be fine in here.”

“I don’t mind! Just give me one more minute.” She made her way back to the entryway and opened the door.

Instead of the usual chorus of  _ “trick or treat” _ that Emma had grown accustomed to, instead it was a familiar, singular voice. “Hi, Mrs. Nolan. Is Emma home?”

“Alyssa?” Emma jumped off the couch, dropping the bag of frozen corn and rushed to the door. “What are you doing here?”

Alyssa looked tired. She was dressed as a witch and had dark, glittery makeup around her eyes. She held her pointed hat in her hands and her curls were a bit messy and disheveled. She shrugged. “You didn’t answer your phone.”

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, nervous. “I, uh, turned it off for the night,” she confessed.

_ “TRICK OR TREAT!” _

A group of children had gathered behind Alyssa and held out their bags for candy.

“You know what,” Betsy said, grabbing the bowl of candy and stepping outside. “You two head on in and finish the movie. It’s getting busy so I’ll stay out here with the trick or treaters.” She quickly ushered Alyssa inside and then closed the door behind them.

The moment the door was closed, Alyssa took in Emma’s appearance, black eye and all. She stepped closer to Emma and brought her hand up to her cheek, brushing her thumb lightly against the bruise. “Emma,” Alyssa muttered, her voice so soft against Emma’s ears, so full of concern.

Emma winced, even the light pressure from the brush of her fingertips hurt. “Why are you here?” she asked. “You look more dressed for a party.”

“I was at a party,” Alyssa confessed. She took Emma’s hand and gave a gentle tug, dragging her back toward the couch. “That’s where I heard what happened after school.” She picked up the frozen corn from the floor and brushed it off, then held it up to the bruise.

“You didn’t have to come.”

“I didn’t want to be there anymore,” Alyssa sighed. “Not when they were talking about you like that.”

“Isn’t everyone wondering where you are?”

“Kaylee and Shelby think I went home, my mom thinks I’m still at the party.”

Emma looked away from Alyssa. She took the frozen bag from her hand and sat back on the couch, scooting away a little. She said nothing; she didn’t know what Alyssa wanted her to say.

“Emma, why didn’t you tell me?”

Emma frowned. “It’s not your job to worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

“I worry because I care about you. I left that stupid party because I care about you.” Alyssa sighed and moved a little closer to Emma on the couch. “Why don’t you see that?”

Emma knew that Alyssa cared. In fact, she was the only one who cared besides her grandma. She sighed. “I don’t want you to be a target too just because you’re nice to me.”

Emma noticed the slight shrug on Alyssa’s shoulders out of the corner of her eye. “Maybe it would be worth it,” she muttered.

She felt Alyssa’s warm hand on top of her own and instinctively turned it so their fingers could tangle together. It felt so easy, so natural. Alyssa gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Do you want to keep watching the movie?”

“Sure.”

Emma reluctantly extracted her hand from Alyssa’s to reach for the remote, but Alyssa stopped her movement. She put a finger under Emma’s chin and tilted her head towards her. Her hand reached out to take the frozen bag from Emma’s grip and pulled it away. Alyssa studied her bruise for a moment, her frown putting a crinkle between her eyebrows that made Emma’s heart beat a little faster.

Alyssa leaned in and pressed her lips against Emma’s cheek, just under the bruise.

Emma was frozen, blushing, speechless. Alyssa’s eyes were focused on hers, studying her, as if she were trying to see everything Emma had to offer. She gave a small smile, then reached over her for the remote and clicked play.

Just as Emma was starting to get her bearings again, Alyssa’s hand found hers again.

As they watched the rest of the movie, fingers intertwined, Emma thought that maybe Halloween wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

Emma felt self conscious by herself as she scanned the room at the party that raged on around her, trying to find where her girlfriend might be. It was hard to see anything in the dim lights, and it was hard to hear anything over the roar of the speakers as they blasted  _ Monster Mash _ .

Alyssa had a class with Shelby right before the party, so they decided to get ready together and promised to meet Emma there at eight o’clock sharp. Emma didn’t trust Shelby to arrive at eight o’clock sharp, so Emma rolled in at eight thirty. She hoped she could find them easily once she walked in, but they were nowhere in sight.

Emma pushed through the costumed crowd, dancing in the living room, and made her way to the kitchen. If she was going to get through the beginning of this night alone, she was going to need a drink.

Emma grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured some into a cup. As she took a sip, she felt arms slide around her waist from behind. She would have been startled enough to push away the stranger if she didn’t hear a familiar voice as it husked into her ear, “You really should not be allowed to look this attractive dressed as a cartoon character.” She nibbled gently on Emma’s ear, causing her to shiver. “These pants make your ass look amazing.”

Emma chuckled, and turned her head slightly to kiss Alyssa on the cheek. Emma had decided to dress up as Flynn Rider from Tangled for Halloween. She spun around in Alyssa’s arms, and her face felt hot when she took in her costume.

Alyssa wore a tattered black dress with generous cleavage that drew Emma’s gaze. Her curly hair was teased and messy around her head, and her makeup was dark and enticing. She was dressed as Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter, and while Emma never really found villains hot growing up, she wanted nothing more than a little alone time with her Death Eater girlfriend.

“Wow,” was the only word Emma’s brain could muster.

Alyssa chuckled. “Honestly, that look on your face right now is the real reason I wanted to get ready with Shelby.”

Emma hadn’t quite torn her eyes away from Alyssa’s cleavage yet, but she jerked her head upright to glare at her. “You’re evil.”

She gave Emma an amused look, stepped back, and gestured to her costume. “That’s kind of the point tonight.”

“Where is Shelby anyway?” Emma asked, looking around. Their friend was nowhere to be found.

“No idea,” Alyssa said. “She disappeared like, the moment we got here. Should I be worried?”

“Eh, she can take care of herself.” Emma downed the rest of her whiskey and grabbed Alyssa’s hand to lead her out of the room. “The important thing is, she won’t care if you go missing for a little while.”

Alyssa raised an eyebrow but followed her easily. “And why would I go missing for a little while?”

Instead of answering, Emma pulled Alyssa into the bathroom and pushed her against the door with a fierce kiss, closing it behind them. She quickly slipped her tongue into Alyssa’s mouth, and a thigh between her legs, eliciting a soft moan from the back of her throat. Alyssa threw her arms over Emma’s shoulders, pulling her closer, grabbing fistfuls of her hair and tugging not so gently. Emma gasped.

“God, I love you,” Emma muttered as her lips left Alyssa’s and made their way down her neck.

“Are you should we should b—  _ oh _ , be doing this in here?” Alyssa stuttered as Emma’s teeth sank into her shoulder. “What if someone needs to use the bathroom?”

“It’s a party,” Emma murmured, as her lips moved lower. “They can piss outside.”

Alyssa’s cleavage left so much skin exposed, tempting Emma, so she tugged at the neckline and pulled it a little lower. When Emma’s tongue dipped out, lapping at salty skin, Alyssa’s hips jerked forward.  _ “Fuck,” _ she gasped.

Emma’s hands tightened on her hips as she sucked a mark onto Alyssa’s skin, unsure whether or not it would be totally covered once they left the bathroom. She didn’t really care.

God, she loved Halloween.

* * *

“Mama?” a quiet voice called out, pulling Alyssa’s attention from  _ Halloweentown _ that played on the television.

Alyssa sighed and looked up to where her daughter Jamie sat on the floor, still wearing her astronaut costume, piles of candy spread out around her, and a notebook and pencil in her lap. Alyssa smiled fondly, remembering the days when she did the exact same thing as a child.

“Yes, sweetie?” Alyssa asked, gently pushing the dog away with her foot as she sniffed a little too close to the candy. “Nugget, go to your bed.” Nugget pouted, but Alyssa gave her a stern glare. Eventually, she trotted off to her corner of the living room and curled up in her bed. It took her a few tries to get comfortable with the cumbersome KFC bucket that the goldendoodle wore as her costume.

“Mama, I think I counted wrong.” Jamie had a frown on her face, and a crinkle between her eyebrows as she stared down at the page in front of her.

Alyssa got up from the couch and sat cross-legged on the floor next to her, peering over her shoulder at the page. “Let’s see if I can help. What seems to be the problem?”

“Well I wrote down that I had nine Milky Ways, but now there’s only eight,” she explained. “I even counted it twice.”

The corner of Alyssa’s lips turned up in an amused smile. “Milky Ways, you say?” Jamie nodded. “I think you counted just fine, honey. I believe we may have a candy thief in our midst.” She glanced around at the room, suspiciously, even though she already knew exactly who took her daughter’s candy.

“What?” Jamie gasped. “But who would do that?”

“Maybe if you and I work together, we can figure it out. You want to help me solve the mystery of the missing Milky Way?” Jamie nodded excitedly, hanging on her every word. “So, who are our suspects?”

At this question, Jamie eyed her mother suspiciously. “Did you take my Milky Way?”

Alyssa sighed. “Jamie, I pinky swear I did not take your Milky Way.” She held out her pinky, which Jamie immediately accepted.

“Okay, I believe you.”

“So who else?”

Jamie glanced over to the corner, where Nugget had fallen asleep. She let out a soft snore and her leg twitched every few seconds. “Nugget?”

“That’s a really good guess,” Alyssa said. “The only thing is, if Nugget ate chocolate, then she would get really, really sick. Do you think she looks sick?”

“Hmm,” Jamie glared at Nugget for a moment, then sighed. “No. She’s just sleeping.”

“Any other ideas?”

Jamie turned her head to the other side of the room, where her little sister Tyler, dressed as a pumpkin, was fast asleep in her baby carrier. “Tyler?”

Alyssa chuckled softly. “Honey, your sister can’t walk and she’s been asleep since we got home.”

“So, not Tyler.”

“I don’t think so.” Alyssa shook her head. “So who else does that leave?”

After a moment of concentration, Jamie’s eyes grew wide as realization crossed her face. “Mommy?”

Alyssa let out a fake gasp, pretending to be surprised. “You know,” she whispered, leaning in closer and looked over her shoulder as if someone were spying on them. “I happen to know that Milky Ways are one of mommy’s favorite candies.”

Soon, the look of shock on Jamie’s little face switched to a look of anger. “MOMMY!” she called out.

From the kitchen, there was a sudden clatter of something falling, followed by a beat of silence. “Yes?” Emma called from the kitchen.

Alyssa stifled her laughter behind her hand as Jamie stood up and ran to the kitchen, meeting Emma at the doorway. “DID YOU TAKE MY CANDY?”

Emma looked like a deer caught in headlights as she froze at their daughter’s accusation. “I, uh, hoped you wouldn’t notice?”

“I TRUSTED YOU!”

“Hey, tell you what,” Emma said, crouching down next to her. “The pie is almost done and if you forgive me, you can have an extra big slice.”

“You haven’t said sorry yet,” Jamie said with a glare.

Emma gave her daughter a sweet smile. “Jamie, I’m so sorry I took your candy. I shouldn’t have done that without your permission. Do you forgive me?” She opened her arms for a hug.

“Okay, I forgive you,” Jamie said, and threw her arms around Emma in a hug. Over her shoulder, Emma glared at Alyssa, who was silently laughing to herself.

“Now, go put on your pajamas before we eat,” Emma said, pushing her gently toward her bedroom.

“But I still want to be an astronaut!” Jamie frowned.

Emma sighed and thought for a moment. “What if you wear the pajama pants with the rocket ships on them?”

Jamie’s face lit up at the suggestion. “Okay!” she called out as she sprinted off to her room.

Emma shook her head as she walked across the room to sit down on the floor next to her wife. Alyssa put on her best innocent grin, which didn’t work too well because she was still trying not to laugh.

“I can’t believe you ratted me out!”

“I can’t believe you didn’t think to steal candy from the child who can’t count yet,” Alyssa accused. “What’s the point of taking a baby trick-or-treating if not to steal all her candy?”

Emma frowned as she realized the missed opportunity. “You’re right. This is why you’re the smart one.”

Alyssa grinned. “That’s why you married me.”

“Nah,” Emma shrugged. “I married you because I love you.”

Alyssa’s teasing smile softened, and she tugged Emma in by the collar of her shirt and kissed her. “I love you, baby,” she muttered against Emma’s lips. Emma tugged gently on Alyssa’s bottom lip with her teeth, eliciting a gasp.

“How much do you think Barry would hate us if we asked him to babysit for the rest of the night?” Emma mused between kisses as her hands trailed down Alyssa’s back.

“Probably a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why my brain latched onto this idea and wouldn’t let me do anything else until I wrote it. But I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment or a kudos because I’m like tinkerbell I need validation to live!
> 
> Thank you Caroline for the idea for Nugget’s costume.


End file.
